Encuentro en el tren
by polin
Summary: one-shot lemon total de momento ryosaku ...mientras se vieja en un tren qué tanto poder puede tener una cancion en el encendido de Sakuno? se volveran a ver?


**Encuentro en el Tren**

**  
**  
El viaje había sido un completo éxito. El hotel, elegido al azar, resultó ser perfecto, pequeño limpio y bien situado. Londres se portó bien con Sakuno y el sol lució lo justo para sacar las mejores fotos. Y él se había portado mejor que el tiempo incluso, entró en todas las tiendas, sonrió en todas las fotos, llevó todas las bolsas que pesaban... perfecto.

Y el sexo... sencillamente increíble, tan bueno como lo recordaba, mejor incluso.

La había derretido con la mirada en cada restaurante, había aprovechado para deslizar su mano furtivamente por su cuerpo cada vez que se encontraban solos.

Pero ahora volvía sola a casa, como siempre, él se quedaba y ella tenía que marcharse.

La ciudad todavía dormía cuando se subió al tren. Por el andén solo se oía el replicar de los tacones de sus botas y el ruido de las ruedas de la maleta. Le pareció que el último vagón era el más oscuro y a ese se subió. Los asientos, colocados de cuatro en cuatro mirándose de dos en dos, estaban tapizados de color rojo. Se sentó en el último de la izquierda, siempre la izquierda. Dejó su maleta apoyada en el asiento de enfrente y comenzó a quitarse capas de ropa, hacía demasiado calor ahí. Se quedó en mangas de camisa y se acomodó en el asiento. El tren no tardaría en salir. Un único hombre entró en el tren; alto, ojos gatunos, cabello con destellos verdosos, llevaba un elegante abrigo negro y una bufando roja, una pequeña maleta delata que su destino era el mismo.

Fue hasta el final del vagón y se sentó en el penúltimo de la derecha, quedando mirando a Sakuno pero en diagonal no de frente. Con un leve gesto de la cabeza y una pequeña mirada saludó a Sakuno.

Ella contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. Se puso el mp4 con su música. Cruzó las piernas en la dirección que estaba él, dejando caer la falda estratégicamente para que se viera el trozo de gemelo que no tapaba la bota.

En los oídos de Sakuno sonaba esa canción, en cuanto oía los primeros acordes se encendía. No podía dejar de pensar en todo el sexo del que había disfrutado durante el fin de semana; cada postura, cada caricia, cada orgasmo vinieron a su cabeza haciendo que su sexo comenzara a humedecerse. Comenzó a cantar la canción entre susurros que se escapaban de sus labios. Movía la cabeza al ritmo de sensual que le marcaba la música, con los ojos cerrados, se chupaba la punta de su dedo índice y lo pasaba por sus labios como, escasas horas antes, había hecho su amante. Se iba mojando por momentos. Casi tenía que morderse las manos para no metérselas entre su falda.

Él la miraba perplejo, nada más al entrar algo en ella había llamado su atención, probablemente había sido su perfume, Ryoma estaba obsesionado con los aromas. (Onda el tipo del perfume jaja…eh no)

Observaba como los mechones rebeldes de su nuca se movían al ritmo que su cabeza. Como sus dedos se posaban en sus labios y como, de vez en cuando, los dientes se escapaban para morder el labio inferior. No podía apartar la mirada. Enseguida reconoció la canción. Notaba como su miembro empezaba a crecer por debajo de los pantalones negros. Si seguía mirándola mucho más su erección sería más que evidente.

Sakuno no podía más, hasta notaba que la temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado. Abrió los ojos un momento, justo cuando su cabeza miraba en dirección a Ryoma, y sus miradas se cruzaron. Se clavaron los ojos el uno en el otro. La cara de Sakuno pasó enseguida de la sorpresa del momento, a la sonrisa lujuriosa que mostró al ver el tamaño de la entrepierna que se dibujaba debajo del pantalón de él.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se bajaba un poco las gafas para mirarla por encima de ellas mientras levantaba una ceja. Realmente un gesto vale más que mil palabras ¿no?

Sakuno se levantó enérgica y se dirigió hacia el asiento continuo al de Ryoma.

En esos dos o tres pasos no pensó en que el tren hacía más paradas, o en que en cualquier momento podría pasar el revisor, no pensó en nada más que en calmar el ansia que sentía en ese momento.

Se sentó en el asiento de al lado. Ella abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero él se la tapó con la suya.

Sakuno reaccionó encantada, comenzó a besarle de forma salvaje, a jugar con su labio inferior, luego comenzó a morderlo. Ryoma respondía igual. La cogía por la nuca mientras la besaba empujándola hacia él. La mano de ella se escapó hacia la entrepierna, bajando la cremallera del pantalón peleando con el slip para encontrarse con el turgente miembro, totalmente erecto. Le sonrió pícara. Comenzó a mover su mano por el duro falo, de arriba abajo, despacio pero con firmeza. Ryoma deslizó uno de sus dedos hasta la boca de Sakuno. Ésta lo chupó encantada sabiendo lo que iba a hacer con él. Su mano se deslizó por debajo de la falda y entre la tanga, para su sorpresa no tuvo que abrirse camino a través de las pantys porque llevaba ligas, lo cual facilitó bastante el abordaje. Dos de sus dedos se deslizaron por el sexo de ella y lo encontró empapado. Ryoma le sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba su amante. Un dedo se posó en su clítoris, un suspiro mojó los labios de Sakuno. Ella jugaba con los testículos de él, masajeándolos y dando pequeños tirones. Él movía sus dedos sobre el clítoris de ella sin parar, cambiando de ritmo pero sin descanso. Primero rápido, luego más despacio pero fuerte, rápido otra vez. Los pezones de Sakuno estaban duros y expectantes.

Sus cuerpos, cada vez más calientes, vibraban con cada caricia. Sakuno comenzó a besarle y morderle el cuello mientras le desabrochaba dos botones de la camisa para meterle la mano y así pellizcarle los pezones. Bajó la cabeza hasta tenerla entre sus piernas y comenzó a lamer aquel pene. Hasta ese momento no se había fijado en el tamaño pero, realmente, era bastante larga y, sobretodo, ancha. Comenzó chupando el glande y el frenillo. Él se deshacía con cada lametazo. Su respiración se hizo entre cortada. Sakuno lamió todo el falo antes de metérselo en la boca. Comenzó a asentir con la cabeza haciendo así que entrara y saliera de la boca. Ryoma sudaba y gemía. Se mordía el labio para no gritar de placer. Justo en ese momento se oyó un sonido al lado contrario del vagón. La puerta y unos pasos. En un rápido movimiento Ryoma cogió el abrigo y se lo echó por encima tapando así su pene completamente erecto. Sakuno se incorporó y se arregló el pelo un poco mientras se giraba para ver quien era. Era el revisor. Sakuno miró a Ryoma y le sonrió mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

El revisor se encaminó primero hacia Ryoma quien, tranquilamente, pero muy sudoroso le dio el billete que sacó del bolsillo del abrigo. Luego se dirigió a Sakuno, esta sacó el billete del bolso y se lo entregó al revisor con una sonrisa. Él se fue por donde había venido y antes de que hubiese cerrado la puerta del vagón Sakuno estaba de pie delante de Ryoma, Se miraron y ambos rieron con una carcajada que resonó en el vagón. Ryoma se retiró el abrigo de las piernas para descubrir su pene, que seguía completamente erecto. Agarró a Sakuno por la cadera y la acercó hacia su cara que justo quedaba delante de la pequeña tripita de Sakuno, levantó un poco su blusa y comenzó a lamerle lentamente el ombligo y todo su terso vientre mientras amasaba con firmeza su trasero. Sakuno se dejaba hacer, jugaba con el pelo de Ryoma mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Ryoma metió una mano por debajo de la falda de Sakuno y le arrancó la tanga de un movimiento para poder meterle un dedo hasta el fondo de su húmedo sexo. Sakuno exhaló un gemido de placer. Con la otra mano Ryoma buscaba un condón que llevaba en la cartera. El cuerpo de Sakuno era una hoguera, sudaba, jadeaba cada vez más fuerte y rápido. Ryoma la miraba a los ojos mientras movía frenéticamente un dedo sobre el clítoris, y con la otra mano ayudándose de los dientes abría el condón. Con el condón en la mano miró a Sakuno levantando las cejas como pidiéndole permiso, ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Las manos de Ryoma abandonaron el cuerpo de Sakuno unos segundos para colocarse el condón. Al momento siguiente le dio la vuelta y le subió la falda. Sakuno se agachó lentamente hasta que empezó a sentir el pene de Ryoma rozar su sexo. Con un hábil movimiento lo metió hasta el fondo. Ambos gimieron al unísono. Sakuno comenzó a moverse encima de él, lentamente disfrutando con cada roce, despacio, sacándola casi por completo para volver a meterla hasta el fondo de golpe, provocando ese 

maravilloso ruido que hacen dos cuerpos desnudos que chocan con fuerza. Ryoma había repartido sus manos por el cuerpo de Sakuno. Una estaba en su clítoris, agarrándolo con firmeza pero todavía sin moverla. La otra había peleado con el sujetador para sacar el pecho izquierdo de Sakuno por el escote de la camisa y así poder estrujarlo y pellizcarlo con fuerza. Ryoma inicio un movimiento frenético sobre el clítoris. El traqueteo del tren casi marcaba su ritmo. Sakuno aumentó la velocidad de su cabalgada al igual que los gemidos y sus respiraciones. Los gemidos se convirtieron en pequeños gritos cada vez más entrecortados. Estaba apunto de correrse.

No pares, no pares, sigue... – aunque habló en español Ryoma le entendió perfectamente, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Sakuno comenzó a gritar mientras se retorcía de placer, miles de partículas bullían dentro de ella para explotar en su vientre, un grito agudo y alto marcó el final de un grandioso orgasmo. Cayó rendida dejando dentro de si toda la polla de Ryoma. Se quedó quieta unos segundos, trago saliva para mojarse un poco la garganta.

Cogió la mano que Ryoma tenía en su clítoris y se llevó el dedo a su boca, para chuparlo y empaparlo en su saliva. Volvió a sujetar la mano de Ryoma y la posó en el final de su espalda dejándola justo en la entrada de su ano. Se giró y le miró con cara de pícara. Ryoma la besó con fuerza mientras empujaba uno de sus dedos por el estrecho agujero. Sakuno gimió. El dedo entró sin problemas, él lo movía de dentro a fuera para ensanchar ese estrecho agujero.

Sakuno se levantó poco a poco para sacarse el pene de dentro, lo cogió con su mano y lo dirigió hacia atrás. Ryoma se levantó un poco obligándola a levantarse a ella también. Dieron unos pasos hacia delante agarrados de la cadera, ella con la falda levantada y él con los pantalones por los tobillos. Se acercaron hasta el asiento de enfrente.

Ryoma subió la rodilla derecha de Sakuno hasta el asiento para que la apoyara y así su culo quedará más expuesto. Ryoma observó ese perfecto trasero y su erección se hizo más potente todavía. Apoyó su pene en la entrada del ano de Sakuno y empujó lentamente. Sakuno soplaba despacio para relajar su entrada. Poco a poco el pene se hizo camino por el estrecho camino de Sakuno. Él comenzó a moverse despacio mientras la agarraba por las caderas para poder entrar y salir mejor de su cuerpo. Ryoma daba tres o cuatro embestidas para después coger impulso y realizar otra embestida fuerte, hasta el fondo, a lo bestia, provocando que Ryoma gritara de placer. Ryoma deslizó uno de sus manos hasta el clítoris de Sakuno, que seguía totalmente empapado, y comenzó a moverlo como había hecho escasos minutos antes. Comenzó a bombear su sexo dentro y fuera del cuerpo de Sakuno cada vez más y más rápido; los movimientos del su dedo en el clítoris de Sakuno hacía que, de forma totalmente inconsciente, su trasero se apretara de vez en cuando provocando unas deliciosas contracciones al miembro de Ryoma. Él jadeaba, sin parar de embestirla. Ella se contorsionaba y gritaba a punto de recibir un nuevo orgasmo, él la embestía fuerte y profundamente a punto de correrse también. Llevó una de sus manos hasta el hombro de Sakuno para poder empujar hasta el fondo mientras le mordía la nuca a la vez que se corría. Gritó cuando dejó de morderla mientras miraba la marca que le había dejado, y a su grito se unió el del orgasmo de Sakuno más fuerte y largo que el de antes.

Ambos se quedaron un momento inmóviles, empapados de sudor, agotados. Ryoma sacó su miembro de Sakuno y se quitó el condón. Sakuno recogió la tanga del suelo y se dirigió hacia su asiento para guardarlo en el bolso. El tren aminoraba, estaba llegando a su destino.

Se miraron, volvieron a sonreírse, se acercaron y se besaron con dulzura. Ninguno de los corazones había vuelto todavía a su ritmo normal.

I hope we meeting in the next train.- le digo Sakuno en su ingles totalmente imperfecto.- el tren paró del todo.

Ryoma le sonrió y la besó de nuevo.

I hope so.

Bajaron del tren; volvieron a besarse en el anden, esta vez con más fuerza. Se miraron y volvieron a sonreírse, no hacía falta decir nada más ambos sabían lo que el otro pensaba.

Cogieron cada uno su maleta y se fueron hacía caminos opuestos.

Ambos giraron la cabeza para ver como se alejaba el otro. Y el cabeza de ambos resonaba la misma pregunta: ¿¿Volveremos a encontrarnos??


End file.
